Translated stories: Reflections
by My Grey Field
Summary: From SpicedGold. Kristoff cuối cùng cũng cầu hôn Anna, sau một khoảng thời gian phù hợp làm quen với nhau. Đến cả Elsa cũng ủng hộ. Phải không nhỉ? Thế giới của Anna đảo lộn khi, đến gần đám cưới, Elsa thay đổi ý định một cách khó hiểu, và từ chối giải thích cho bất kì ai. Cô ấy đang che dấu điều gì, và liệu cô có nói cho Anna biết trước khi quan hệ giữa họ đổ sụp không?
1. Chapter 1

**Preparations**

Lúc đó đã rất khuyu rồi, cái đêm mà lần đầu Kristoff cầu hôn cô.

Và, không cảnh giác tí nào từ lần người đàn ông trước cầu hôn cô, cô đã reo "Có!" với tông mà con người không thể đạt tới, làm anh tạm thời bị choáng váng và ôm chầm lấy làm anh bất động.

Lời đề nghị đầu tiên đó là không chính thức, vì Anna thực ra cũng đã học được điều gì đó sau cả vụ thất bại Đóng Băng Hoàn Toàn, và cô đã thì thầm với Kristoff rằng họ nên hỏi Elsa trước khi làm chính thức.

Họ đã làm chuyện đó ngay lập tức, vào lúc 3 giờ sáng, vì đó là lúc anh hỏi cô, sau một đêm kì diệu và lãng mạn. Anna đã lẻn vào phòng Elsa, nín thở, và thì thầm vào tai chị mình. Và Elsa, nửa tỉnh nửa mê, không quan tâm đến bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ ở yên trên gối, đã lầm bầm cái gì đó nghe giống 'Ra khỏi phòng chị đi, bây giờ mới 3 giờ sáng' hơn là 'Tất nhiên em có thể, thật là một ý kiến tuyệt vời', nhưng Anna đã hiểu rằng đó là một câu đồng ý.

Cô phải nhắc lại chuyện đó cho Elsa vào bữa sáng hôm sau, làm thế nào để nó vô tình lọt vào cuộc hội thoại bằng cách đợi mồm Elsa đầy, như vậy sẽ cho cô một khoảng trống để nói mà không có Elsa chen ngang (vì dù tình huống thảm khốc thế nào, nữ hoàng của Arendelle không nói khi miệng mình đầy), và nói, "Vậy, bọn em đang nghĩ đám cưới nên tổ chức vào mùa hè, vì em muốn mặc một cái váy không có tay."

Và Elsa dừng nhai, cố gắng xem cuộc trò chuyện này bắt đầu từ đâu.

"Bọn em chưa chắc nên làm gì với gia đình Kristoff, nhưng đó là thứ có thể nghĩ ra sau một khi thông tin chính đã được phân loại…"

"Anna, em đang nói về chuyện gì vậy?". Chết tiệt, thời gian không bị cắt ngang của Anna đã hết.

"Kristoff và em sắp đính hôn.", Anna nói chậm rãi, cố gắng làm nó nghe cực kì rõ ràng, như thể Elsa hỏi vô cớ,"Em đã nói với chị. Chị nói có."

"Khi nào?"

"Em nói với chị đêm qua."

Elsa đang nghĩ, cố gắng nhớ lại từng khoảnh khắc của đêm qua,"Em ra ngoài, chị làm việc muộn. Chúng ta không gặp nhau tối qua."

"Khi em về nhà.", Anna nói một cách hồ hởi,"Chị đã đi ngủ.". Một lần nữa, như thể đã không còn là 3 giờ sáng, và Elsa đáng lẽ phải theo kịp tốt hơn thế này.

"Đó là thứ em hỏi chị vào lúc nửa đêm?", Elsa có thể nhớ mơ hồ rằng đã lầm bầm với Anna để cô em biến đi.

"Phải."

"Chị không nghĩ chị nói có."

"Tất nhiên là có. Sao chị không nói chứ?", Anna chớp mắt ngây thơ, một nụ cười trên mặt cô.

Elsa dự liệu hướng mà cuộc trò chuyện này có thể đi đến. Nếu cô nói không, Anna hẳn sẽ buồn phiền và bực tức cả mấy ngày. Nhưng cô sợ nói có. Không phải vì lí do kì quặc nào, mà vì Anna là cô em bé nhỏ của cô và như vậy cô ấy nên dành phần còn lại của đời mình là cô em bé nhỏ của Elsa. Elsa không biết Kristoff rõ, nhưng những gì cô thấy từ anh ta là tốt bụng và chân thực, có lẽ hơi không "trong sáng". Anna đã làm tệ hơn (rất, rất) nhiều.

Elsa thở dài thất bại. "Được rồi. Em có lời chúc của chị cho việc hôn nhân."

Anna bắt đầu nhảy nhót qua bàn tiến đến chị mình.

"Nhưng," Elsa tiếp tục, và Anna đóng băng giữa không trung."Nếu chị thấy bất cứ điểm gì của Kristoff không hợp 100% với em, chị sẽ hủy vụ này."

Anna tiếp tục quỹ đạo của mình và ôm lấy Elsa. "Cảm ơn, cảm ơn! Anh ấy hoàn hảo, chị sẽ thấy!"

Elsa ôm lại Anna. Ít nhất một trong hai người họ đang hạnh phúc.

Anna tách mình khỏi Elsa, và gửi cô một nụ cười tươi tắn."Chị có ăn tối với cả hai bọn em không? Tối nay?"

Elsa nghĩ một lúc, xem lại lịch làm việc của mình trong đầu."Có, chị có thể thu xếp."

"Cảm ơn chị!" Anna bật về chỗ ngồi."Điều này thật phấn khích!"

Elsa mỉm cười trước lòng nhiệt huyết của em gái, nhưng một phần trong cô đang buồn. Anna đang lớn lên, sắp lấy chồng, thay thế sự hiện diện của Elsa với người khác. Anna có Kristoff. Elsa có ai?

* * *

"Nó phải xảy ra vào mùa hè," Anna nói vào buổi tối, tranh cãi với Elsa trong bữa ăn về ngày cưới.

Kristoff chỉ im lặng, thưởng thức bữa ăn của mình, khôn khéo tránh ra khỏi cuộc tranh luận.

"Nó không thể xảy ra xung quanh sinh nhật chị," Elsa cãi lại."Và sau đó là đến mùa thu và mọi người cần thu hoạch vụ mùa. Chị không thể cho Arendelle ngưng hoạt động vì chuyện đó, chúng ta sẽ chết đói vào mùa đông"

"Vậy hãy tổ chức trước sinh nhật chị! Nếu chúng ta bắt đầu lên kế hoạch từ bây giờ, chúng ta có thể tổ chức vào tuần trước sinh nhật."

"Chắc chắn không được."

"Vì sao? Chúng ta chỉ cần dành hai tuần ăn mừng, và Kristoff với em ở lại mừng sinh nhật chị, rồi hưởng tuần trăng mật."

"Hai bữa tiệc không thể đâu lưng với nhau."

"Sao không?"

"Vì có quá nhiều việc phải làm!". Với cả, ý nghĩ thoáng qua về 2 tuần đầy khách khứa liên tiếp, giao tiếp xã hội, tỏ ra lịch sự và không có tí riêng tư nào thật mất thể diện, nhưng Elsa không dám nói to ra.

Thật ko may, Anna bắt thóp cô."Này, chị không định trì hoãn đám cưới của bọn em đến mùa xuân vì nỗi e ngại xã hội của chị đấy chứ?"

"Chị không có e ngại xã hội; chị chỉ không thích có người xung quanh suốt thôi. Không đời nào thành phố này phải dành hai tuần ăn mừng; mọi hoạt động sẽ phải dừng lại."

"Sao chúng ta không thể dời ngày sinh nhật của chị nhỉ?"

"Nghiêm túc chứ?"

"Mà sao sinh nhật của chị lại vào mùa hè nhỉ, chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả!"

"Chị hoàn toàn không kiểm soát được chuyện đó. Sao không tổ chức đám cưới sau sinh nhật chị nhỉ?"

"Vì sau đó mọi sự cường điệu và phấn khích đều lãng phí vào chị! Em muốn nó là về em."

Elsa bắt đầu hiểu chuyện đó. Cô thở dài."OK, thư giãn nào. Hãy đừng lo về ngày tháng vội, có rất nhiều thứ khác cần lên kế hoạch."

Anna ró ràng đang bĩu môi."Chị sẽ bắt em đợi đến mùa xuân. Trừ khi," cô ngước lên,"sẽ không có mùa đông?"

"Chắc chắn không được."

"Thôi nào, chúng ta có thể không cần mùa đông. Em chắc rằng nếu chúng ta chỉ bỏ qua nó năm nay thôi thì mọi việc sẽ ổn."

"Anna, chúng ta sẽ không sắp đặt lại thế giới tự nhiên chỉ để em có thể mặc một cái váy cộc."

"Hủy mùa đông?"

"Mọi chuyện không như thế đâu; chị không điều khiển thời tiết."

Kristoff lúc này đang thưởng thức tráng miệng; anh không chắc cả hai chị em đã bắt đầu ăn.

"Thế nếu chúng ta tổ chức đám cưới, như là, tháng sau? Như vậy chị sẽ có thời gian nạp lại năng lượng trước sinh nhật."

"Argh!" Elsa ấn ngón tay vào hai thái dương."Nó không phải là về chị! Em muốn ít nhất một tuần tiệc tùng, có nghĩa là Arendelle phải đình trệ về cơ bản. Ngay khi vụ thu hoạch sắp bắt đầu. Tháng sau sẽ không cho chị đủ thời gian chuẩn bị mọi thứ."

"Vậy hãy uống thật say trong bữa tiệc của em và chị sẽ chỉ trải qua bữa tiệc của chị mà không chú ý đến mọi người." Anna van xin."Xin đừng làm em đợi đến tận năm sau!"

"Thế nào chị cũng sẽ không say đâu."

"Hẳn là thế rồi."

Elsa nhướn một bên lông mày theo cách mà cô hi vọng sẽ truyền tải được cho Anna sự bất đồng của cô. Cô định bẻ lái câu chuyên về đúng hướng,"Phải có một quãng nghỉ giữa hai sự kiện, và vì của chị đã được lên kế hoạch trước…"

"Chị còn không muốn một bữa tiệc! Chị sẽ vui vẻ một cách hoàn hảo mà dành sinh nhật của mình với một cuốn sách trên giường! Sao không làm thế?"

"Arendelle tôn trọng một bữa tiệc; chị không có lựa chọn trong vấn đề này. Chị sẽ giữ vấn đề này trong đầu tối nay và xem có giải pháp nào không. Cho đến khi chị có cơ hội nghĩ về chuyện này, xin đừng rầy chị"

"Em không rầy."

"Em có. Em phát cuồng thứ gì đó và làm phiền cho đến khi chị làm điều đó. Giờ, im miệng về chuyện này cho đến ngày mai, ít nhất có thể, và cứ ăn bữa tối đi." Elsa trông hài lòng về mình vì đã tìm ra cách làm Anna câm miệng. Cuối cùng cô cắn một miếng thức ăn, và nhăn mặt."Thức ăn lạnh thế."

Anna bắn cho cô một tia nhìn cộc cằn."Sao chị nói được?"

* * *

Elsa đã trung thực với lời nói của mình và dành phần còn lại của buổi tối nghiên cứu cuốn lịch, cố gắng tìm ra cách cho Anna hưởng cái đám cưới tỉ mỉ, mọi-sự-chú-ý-vào-tôi, mọi-người-hãy-dừng-và-tập-trung mà cô ấy muốn mà không gây nguy hiểm cho nền kinh tế Arendelle.

Cuối cùng, cô phải thừa nhận thất bại và chấp nhận sự thật rằng cả hai sự kiện đều phải có một cái ở ngay sau cái kia. Cô không sợ cái ý tưởng đó, nhưng Anna sẽ chỉ cưới một lần trong đời (Elsa hi vọng thế), và cô ấy xứng đáng có được thứ mình muốn.

Elsa khá chắc rằng cô sẽ cần đến một tuần sau tất cà mấy thứ bữa tiệc để hồi phục, vì có người ra kẻ vào suốt sẽ rất căng thẳng. Và chắc chắn là bực mình. Nhưng Anna sẽ yêu điều đó, và đó là phần quan trọng nhất.

Buổi sáng tiếp theo, Anna chờ ở cửa phòng làm việc Elsa từ sớm, không giống tính cô chút nào, rõ ràng đang rò rỉ sự chờ đợi. Cô bật tưng tưng trên những ngón chân của mình, không thể đứng yên được,"V-Vậy?"

Elsa thở dài. Cô đã dậy vài tiếng rồi, dẹp xong phần lớn công việc để bắt đầu chuẩn bị."Chúng ta sẽ phải tổ chức chúng đâu lưng với nhau."

"Tuyệt!" Anna suýt làm thủng màng nhĩ Elsa."Đây sẽ là bữa tiệc tuyệt nhất từ trước tới giờ! Cảm ơn chị!" Cô chuồn đi, chắc chắn là để loan báo tin này, để lại Elsa tự hỏi mình phải làm gì để làm mọi thứ có tổ chức chỉ trong một tháng rưỡi.

Ừm, cô bắt đầu sớm hơn bao nhiêu, mọi chuyện xong sớm hơn bấy nhiêu. Elsa hướng toàn sự chú ý vào công việc, xác định cô có thể hoàn thành nó đến trưa, rồi bảo Anna ngồi xuống để bắt đầu bàn bạc chi tiết. Anna là một con người rất kiểu 'bức tranh lớn', trong khi Elsa thích làm cho ra từng mảnh nhỏ, nên tất cả những gì cô cần làm là mổ xẻ những ý tưởng ngớ ngẩn của Anna và làm chúng có lý. Việc đó sẽ khó đến thế nào đây?

* * *

"Cái quái gì vậy?" Elsa hỏi một lúc sau vào hôm đó khi Anna xuất hiện trước cô với một tờ giấy vẽ nguệch ngoạc trên tay.

"Chiếc váy của em sẽ trông như thế này!"

Elsa nheo mắt, tự hỏi nếu làm thế sẽ làm nó rõ hơn, vì hiện giờ nó trông như bức tranh của một con voi đang nổ tung. "Có lẽ em nên nói về nó với một người thật sự thiết kế trang phục. Và có thể vẽ."

"Chị là đồ diệt muỗi."

Elsa nhấc một vai lên như một cái nhún vai không hứng thú."Có lẽ. Nhưng đó là chuyện khác, chính xác thì em định để bữa tiệc ở đâu? Em có vẻ bám cứng lấy cái ý tưởng đám cưới mùa hè; có lẽ em muốn nó diễn ra ở bên ngoài?"

"Phải, ở trong vườn," Anna nói, xem xét cái váy vẽ thô kệch của cô,"Vào buổi tối."

"Chị sẽ gửi tất cả các lời mời vượt biển trong tuần tới, nên hãy đảm bảo em đã lập danh sách tất cả những người em muốn."

"Em sẽ lập danh sách ngay bây giờ." Anna lấy một chiếc bút trên bàn Elsa và bắt đầu nguệch ngoạc ra mặt sau của cái-váy-theo-khái-niệm."Thấy không?"

"Chậm lại chút nào," Elsa cảnh giác."Chúng ta không mời cả thế giới đâu."

"Ôi, sao không? Sẽ vui lắm đó."

"Sẽ đông lắm đó."

"Đứng ở góc ấy."

"Chúng ta sẽ không tranh cãi chuyện này nữa."

"Bao giờ chúng ta lập thực đơn?" Anna hỏi, bẻ lái sang hướng khác."Khi nào chúng ta _thử_ thực đơn?"

"Một thứ một lúc thôi," Elsa nói, và cô nghi cô sẽ nhận đó làm câu thần chú mới của mình qua những tuần tới."Vì lượng khách sẽ quyết định thực đơn. Phân loại danh sách khách đã, rồi…"

"Này, chị có phải làm gì đặc biệt không, làm Nữ hoàng, hay chị cứ làm phù dâu cho em? Nó hoạt động ra sao? Với cả, chị có làm phù dâu cho em không?"

"Tất nhiên, nếu không có gì đặc biệt cần làm. Chị chưa tra đến nó; nó ở hơi xa trong danh sách việc-cần-làm." Elsa nhìn vào một tờ giấy trên bàn làm việc."Đầu tiên chị…"

"Chị làm danh sách việc-cần-làm?" Anna cười thầm."Tự nhiên thật đấy."

"Chị thích mọi việc có tổ chức." Elsa giải thích thẳng."Theo cách này, chị biết chính xác chuyện đang xảy ra."

"Được rồi, Nữ hoàng Cuồng Điều khiển." Anna bật khỏi ghế."Đây là phần lớn danh sách, em phải hỏi Kristoff vài thứ." Cô xoay khỏi phòng trước khi Elsa kịp phản đối.

Elsa cẩn thận xếp danh sách của Anna vào đống giấy 'đám cưới' của cô, và viết ghi chú là danh sách khách đang lập dở. Cô đang kiểm tra phần còn lại của danh sách, viết ghi chú ở những chỗ cần thiết, khi ánh mặt trời bên ngoài bỗng bị che khuất và cả căn phòng tối mịt.

Elsa hoảng một lúc ngắn, nghĩ rằng mình đã làm chuyện đó và có lẽ cô không bình tĩnh như cô nghĩ, nhưng đám mây đen đang che mặt trời rõ ràng là mây mưa, nên đó không phải lỗi của cô. Cô bước đến cửa sổ, tự hỏi nó từ đâu tới mà đột ngột thế.

Cô đang nhăn mặt vì nó, thì đám mây biến mất cũng đột ngột như khi xuất hiện, và mặt trời bắt đầu tỏa sáng khắp Arendelle lần nữa. Elsa quan sát bầu trời, tìm bất cứ dấu hiệu nào là sắp mưa. Không có gì, nên cô nhún vai cho rằng thời tiết hơi trở chứng, rồi quay lại với công việc lập danh sách.


	2. Chapter 2

For original story, please visit: u/6008185/SpicedGold

**Counting down the days**

"Có thêm thư được gửi đến, thưa nữ hoàng," một người hầu đặt một bó thư chưa mở được cột cẩn thận lên bàn Elsa.

Cô ngước lên nhìn anh ta, không quên làm theo mục 'giữ vị trí' trong danh sách của cô."Cám ơn anh. Anna, có thêm phản hồi. Anna?"

Elsa xoay ghế đối diện với chiếc ghế bành phía bên kia phòng làm việc. Anna đáng lẽ phải đang ngồi đó viết tên những người đã đáp lại lời mời dự đám cưới, nhưng từ đây trông như cô đang ngủ, nhỏ dãi lên ghế.

"Anna!" Elsa gọi."Dậy đi!"

"Còn quá sớm để dậy," Anna lầm bầm.

"Đó là những gì em nói khi chị gọi em dậy. Chị cần em giúp chuyện này, và đây là đám cưới của _em_. Nó sẽ không tự tổ chức một cách thần kỳ đâu." Elsa tháo chồng thư mới nhất và bắt đầu mở chúng ra. Cô rên lên khi nhìn cái thứ nhất.

"Cái gì vậy?" Anna bật dậy, nhìn xung quanh tìm chiếc bút cô đang dùng, và tự hỏi cái lọ mực đã biến đi đâu trong khi cô chợp mắt.

"Ugh, Công tước của Weselton sẽ đến. Chị đang hi vọng ông ta sẽ nói không."

"Vậy sao chị mời ông ta?" Anna hỏi."Em không liệt ông ta vào danh sách."

"Vì chúng ta là đối tác giao thương với Weselton." Elsa kiên nhẫn giải thích."Đó là điều cần làm."

"Giờ chị đang hối hận kìa." Anna cười toe toét.

"Em không biết đến mức nào đâu." Elsa đặt lá thư lên một chồng khác trên bàn, và mở cái tiếp theo. Cô đọc nó một lần, và nhăn mặt, rồi đọc lại lần nữa."Anna? Em có biết gì về cái này không?"

"Về cái gì?" Anna ngáp.

"Cái này đến từ Quần đảo Phương Nam." Elsa xoay ghế lại nhìn em mình. Anna đóng băng trong lúc đang vươn vai, bỗng trông có vẻ tội lỗi."Chúng ta không hề mời Quần đảo Phương Nam."

"Thực ra thì, về chuyện đó, ừm," Anna vắt hai tay vào nhau."Em đã gửi lời mời."

"Để làm cái quái gì?"

"Em không biết... để tống điều đó vào mặt họ. Em muốn họ biết rằng em sắp đính hôn, và không phải với một thằng xuẩn ngốc."

"Ồ phải, điều đó có ý nghĩa hoàn hảo," Elsa nói với giọng bình tĩnh rất giả tạo, rồi nó tiêu biến khi cô nhìn xa hơn."Anna, _tất cả_ bọn họ đều đến! Cả _mười ba_ anh em! Chị phải làm gì với _mười ba tên hoàng tử đáng ghét_?"

"Sao chị biết họ đều đáng ghét?" Anna chỉ ra."Một số có thể rất đáng yêu."

Khuôn mặt Elsa không phản chiếu sự lạc quan của Anna.

"Ôi, chị lo quá rồi. Nó sẽ ổn thôi. Nó sẽ lại như lễ đăng quang của chị." Anna rạng rỡ.

"Vì đó là đêm mà tất cả chúng ta đều muốn sống đi sống lại lần nữa," Elsa che hai mắt với một tay, khẽ lặp lại."Kiên nhẫn."

"Xin lỗi."

"Không sao đâu. Đó là ngày của em; nếu em muốn tự mãn về điều đó và tống nó vào mặt người ta thì chị sẽ không cản em đâu. Cứ hoàn thành danh sách khách dự đi, vì chúng ta cần tìm chỗ cho tất cả mọi người ở."

"Kristoff luôn có thể ở chung phòng với em, và ai đó có thể dùng phòng anh – oa, đột nhiên ở đây lạnh thế."

* * *

Hai tuần. Elsa còn hai tuần để lên kế hoạch xong đám cưới này. Và trong khi Anna rất sốt sắng và hữu dụng và sẵn sàng, thì cô lại không tỉ mỉ, và Elsa là người chi tiết, người cầu toàn cuồng điều khiển không thể thiếu.

Vậy nên cô đã không ngủ yên mấy tuần vừa qua, nhưng cô cực kỳ hài lòng rằng mọi thứ đang rơi vào đúng chỗ của nó.

Ngoại trừ sự thật rằng mười ba hoàng tử từ Quần đảo Phương Nam sẽ đến và ở trong lâu đài của cô. Chỉ điều đó thôi đã khiến cô muốn trốn trong phòng cho đến khi mùa đông tới, nhưng cô đã hứa với Anna cô sẽ không làm điều đó lần nữa.

Và đó là một lời hứa làm cô hối hận.

Elsa xếp lại mấy chồng giấy trên bàn, đặt mấy cái quan trọng hơn ở trên, và tự hỏi mấy giờ rồi. Anna hay ghé qua cô ít nhất mỗi ngày một lần để đảm bảo rằng cô đã ăn gì đó, nhưng Elsa biết Anna và Kristoff đang ra ngoài tối nay, có nghĩa rằng cô có thể sẽ phải làm cho đúng đến sáng mai.

Bên ngoài trông có vẻ tối. Elsa nhìn cái đồng hồ bên kia phòng; đã gần nửa đêm. Một thời điểm tuyệt hảo để lên giường.

Cô lê bước về phòng cô, đầu cô quay tít với rất nhiều điều cần được xong xuôi, và lên kế hoạch, và cô biết cô không nên nghĩ về nó bây giờ nếu không cô sẽ không ngủ được tí nào. Nhưng đó là tất cả những gì cô có thể tập trung vào, khi cô xõa tóc ra cho đêm nay. Cô chuẩn bị ngả lưng xuống giường khi bỗng cô nghe ai đó gọi tên mình.

Cô nhíu mày. Nó nghe rất xa xăm. Có lẽ ở trong trí tưởng tượng của cô. Cô nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng thứ duy nhất chuyển động bên ngoài là những đám mây đen dày, che khuất mặt trăng.

_Lạ thật_, cô nghĩ. _Chắc mình mệt quá thôi._

Cô trèo lên giường, mặc kệ một tiếng thì thầm khác gọi tên cô, thậm chí mờ nhạt hơn cái đầu. Cô chỉ mệt, cô lặp lại với mình. Không ai gọi cô cả.

Và không ai theo dõi cô.

* * *

"Bầu trời dậy rồi," Anna nhẹ nhàng nói, ngắm nhìn bình minh lên.

Bên cạnh cô, Kristoff lầm bầm gì đó với giọng ngái ngủ. Hai người họ đã đi một chuyến xe kéo đột ngột lên núi để ngắm mặt trời lặn trên Arendelle, và giờ đã rất muộn và Kristoff đang trôi vào giấc ngủ.

Địa điểm họ tìm đến rất thoáng đãng và bao bọc bởi những cái cây lưa thưa, cho thấy một tầm nhìn rộng rãi xuống thành phố bên dưới. Anna đang ngồi dậy, chống tay đỡ mình, mắt nhìn trước sau băng qua bầu trời, nửa thân người nằm ườn trên chiếc chăn họ đem theo.

"Chúng ta sẽ cưới nhau trong hai tuần tới."

Kristoff hừ hừ một âm thanh tán đồng, mắt vẫn nhắm.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ thật hoàn hảo," Anna nằm xuồng, rúc vào anh."Khách khứa sẽ sớm đến thôi."

"Hm."

"Và Elsa sẽ không phát hoảng đến thế đâu. Ý em là, chị ấy đã hành xử như thế khi phát hiện ra em đã mời Quần đảo Phương Nam, nhưng ngoài ra chị ấy vẫn giúp mọi thứ hoàn thành. Em ít khi phải làm gì, chỉ nói chị ấy cái gì em muốn."

Trái tim Anna giờ đang tràn trề tình yêu; Kristoff thật tuyệt vời và hoàn hảo và cô yêu anh ấy. Elsa thì đã rất tận tình hỗ trợ, và Anna rất biết ơn chị ấy. Cô biết tất cả những thứ này làm Elsa hơi khó chịu, Elsa thích ở một mình hơn bị bao vây bởi một đống người, nhưng vị Nữ hoàng chưa từng phàn nàn một lời.

Anna định trong đầu rằng sẽ cảm ơn Elsa ngày mai, và cho cô ấy biết cô trân trọng điều đó nhường nào."Này, có phải đó là một đám mây mưa?"

Lần này Kristoff không tạo ra bất kì một tiếng động nhận biết nào.

"Em đã thấy chúng mấy tuần gần đây. Chúng rất tối. Nhưng chúng chẳng bao giờ mưa, và chúng chỉ tan biến. Kì lạ, phải không?" Anna cuối cùng cũng có vẻ để ý rằng cuộc đối thoại đang theo hướng một chiều. Cô nhìn Kristoff,"Anh còn thức không đấy?"

"Hm."

"Mình về nhà nhé. Chúng ta không nên ngủ trên này, anh biết đó." Anna khẽ lay vai anh."Này? Thôi nào."

"Anh dậy đây," Kristoff lắp bắp, nhưng người anh không làm theo lời nói và cứ nằm với hai mắt nhắm lại.

Anna nhẹ nhàng hôn anh,"Dậy đi, dậy đi."

Anh mở mắt nhìn cô, một nụ cười nở ra trên mặt."Anh tỉnh rồi."

"Đi nào," Anna đứng dậy, chống tay lên hông, cố gắng tỏ vẻ nghiêm khắc. Nó không hiệu nghiệm.

Kristoff giơ một tay ra."Kéo anh lên."

Anna đảo mắt."Được rồi," cô nắm tay anh và kéo.

Kristoff kéo lại, và Anna kêu lên khi cô mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống người anh. Cánh tay còn lại của Kristoff vòng xung quanh eo cô, và anh khúc khích."Thế này tốt hơn dậy."

"Chúng ta vẫn không thể dành đêm nay ngoài này," Anna nói.

"Chúng ta sẽ đi lát nữa," Kristoff nhắm mắt lần nữa.

Anna rúc vào lòng anh, che giấu một nụ cười sau áo anh. Cánh tay anh thật ấm áp và an toàn, và cô có thể nghe tim anh đập. Mọi thứ, cô nghĩ, đều hoàn hảo.

* * *

Khi tàu thuyền bắt đầu đến, chỉ vài ngày trước đám cưới, Elsa cần nghỉ ngơi. Cô bảo Kai không cho ai đến gần phòng cô trong vài tiếng. Anna rất vui được cúi chào và đón tiếp mọi người, và Elsa không cần thiết hiện giờ.

Cô chỉ muốn có chút thời gian cho mình trước khi cái tuần ác mộng của giao tiếp xã hội liên tục bắt đầu. Vậy nên cô giam mình trong phòng, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi mọi tiếng ồn chìm nghỉm thành sự yên lặng tuyệt đối.

Elsa ngồi lên giường, thưởng thức sự thanh bình và tĩnh lặng. Cô sẽ sớm quay lại dưới kia thôi, cô hứa với chính mình. Cô chỉ cần một phút để ổn định lại, và chuẩn bị. Và thưởng thức sự yên tĩnh.

Có một cảm giác kì lạ, phiền phức ở phía sau đầu cô. Cô đoán nó là stress. Cô cố lờ nó đi, thì nó chuyển thành cái gì đó khó lờ đi hơn. Tên cô, được thì thầm ở phía sau sọ cô, lặp đi lặp lại.

Elsa nhìn quanh phòng, cố gắng tìm ra bất kì lí do bất thường nào cho giọng nói trong đầu cô. Hay đó chỉ là cô lo lắng, cảm thấy hơi ốm trong sự chờ đợi?

"Elsa."

Và _đó_ còn không ở trong đầu cô. Elsa bật dậy, vì cô vừa thoáng thấy một cái gì đó – cô không biết là gì – qua khóe mắt. Nó trông như một đám mây, có điều rõ hơn, nhưng khi cô quay lại thì nó không còn ở đó nữa.

"Phía này."

Lần này Elsa quay lại chậm hơn, cảm thấy băng kêu răng rắc dưới đầu ngón chân vì lo sợ.

Đám mây tụ lại thành hình, từ từ lộ ra là một cái gì đó trông như một vật thể mờ mờ, phần lớn trong suốt và giống chồn. Elsa chưa từng thấy cái gì như thế, nhưng dựa vào mô tả thì có lẽ là một con rồng, với thân dài,mềm mại và những cái răng sắc quái đản và cái đuôi khẽ quật.

"Ngươi... ngươi là cái gì?"

"Chỉ là một chút ma thuật," đám mây trả lời, và Elsa thấy giọng nói lại quay lại trong đầu cô, dù quai hàm vật thể đó chuyển động theo từng chữ."Như cô ấy."

Elsa không chắc mình có nên sợ không, nên cô cảnh giác giữ một khoảng cách giữa họ, luôn sẵn sàng để phóng băng nếu nó tấn công.

"Tôi sẽ không tấn công đâu," sinh vật nói, làm cô giật mình, và rồi tim Elsa thắt lại khi cô nhận ra nó đang ở trong đầu cô, đọc suy nghĩ của cô.

Cô đóng băng, không biết phải làm gì.

"Cô không cần phải làm gì cả," đám mây trôi uể oải quanh phòng, và Elsa xoay theo nó, dõi theo nó."Tôi chỉ muốn cô biết tôi đang ở đây. Và hỏi xem, có lẽ, cô muốn đưa phép thuật của cô cho tôi không?"

"Phép...gì?" Elsa đang vật lộn để theo kịp câu chuyện, phần lớn vì cô vẫn đang cố tìm hiểu về một đám mây hình rồng biết nói trong phòng cô và đọc suy nghĩ của cô.

"Tôi là phép thuật," nó xoáy thành vòng tròn, rõ ràng vô hình nhưng lại ở ngay trước cô."Đó là tất cả những gì tôi là. Và tôi muốn phép thuật của cô, để thêm vào chính tôi. Thế thôi."

"Ngươi là phép thuật." Đó không phải là một câu hỏi. Elsa chỉ đang cố gắng xếp hết vịt của cô vào một hàng.

"Phải. Và tôi cần, và muốn, nhiều phép thuật hơn. Cô có rất nhiều phép thuật bên trong; tôi có thể cảm thấy và nhìn thấy nó. Tôi có thể là một phần của nó." Điều đó đúng; Elsa có thể cảm thấy nó, vòng vòng ma quái trong đầu cô và trôi dọc theo nhận thức của cô.

Tóc gáy cô dựng hết lên, và cô cảm thấy nhói khắp da.

"Có quá nhiều điều để tiếp nhận nhỉ," đám mây lướt qua cô, và cơ thể mù mịt của nó thật mát lạnh khi nó trườn qua da cô."Chắc cô cần thời gian để suy nghĩ. Tôi sẽ thỏa thuận với cô." Cơ thể gân guốc của nó, vừa mù mịt vừa rắn, trườn dọc theo lưng cô."Dành vài ngày để nghĩ. Quyết định xem cô có muốn đưa phép thuật cho tôi không. Không cần tất cả đâu; tôi chỉ cần đủ để tôi sống. Nhưng cho đi phép thuật có thể oái oăm, và tôi cần cô hoàn toàn ủy thác nó."

Giọng nói nó vẫn ở trong đầu cô, trượt quanh nhận thức của cô, vừa vang vọng vừa nặng nề.

"Cứ hỏi tôi bất cứ thứ gì, để giúp cô quyết định. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ lừa dối cô." Và những lời đó gửi một cơn ớn lạnh xuống sống lưng cô, vang dội trong tim."Nhưng hãy nghĩ cuộc sống sẽ tốt hơn thế nào, mà không có nỗi sợ. Không phải lo về việc làm hại người khác." Và câu cuối cùng đánh vào chính giữa tâm hồn cô."Không còn là một con quái vật."

Rồi nó đi mất, để lại Elsa đứng yên và sốc ở giữa phòng, mắt nhìn vào vô định, tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, và hơi thở loạn nhịp. Đầu cô lại quang đãng, không có ai khác ở bên trong cô và đào xuyên qua suy nghĩ của cô nữa.

Cô đứng yên tại chỗ rất lâu, cố gắng hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, vì nó đến thật đột ngột, với không lời cảnh báo hay giải thích. Và kì lạ thay, thứ đầu tiên cô nghĩ đến là _đây không phải lúc cho chuyện này, không phải quá gần lễ cưới như thế._

Rồi cô cảm thấy hơi yếu đi, như thể có ai đã rút năng lượng ra khỏi người cô, và cô trượt ngã xuống giường, ngồi lên và úp hai tay lên mặt. Mọi thứ đang diễn ra như đã định, không có gì trật đi. Thế giới lại đang bình thường một cách hoàn hảo.

Elsa nhận ra tay cô đang run. Cô buông thõng chúng xuống giường, bám lấy chiếc chăn và hiện tại, bám lấy _ngay bây giờ_, để trấn an mình rằng không có gì sai. Không có gì sai. Không có gì sai cả. Nếu cô lặp đi lặp lại nó, có lẽ cô sẽ bắt đầu tin vào nó.

Nhưng cô biết rõ hơn ai hết rằng không phải lúc nào nó cũng hiệu quả.

Mặt trời lại đang tỏa sáng, và không có chút mây nào cả.


End file.
